fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Goomy Inc.
Day 1 Koopa Klash This is a Fire Emblem-esque RPG game featuring Bowser and his minions as they try to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. Basically, Bowser must recruit minions to his army to conquer the entire kingdom. Heck, he even tries to get his army outside of the kingdom, to invade places like Sarasaland, Yoshi's Island, and DK Island. The game plays like a combination of Fire Emblem and Pokémon Conquest. The core gameplay is similar to those two games, but there are enough differences to make the game unique. Various items are hidden around the battlefield containing weapons and such that can be used by various troopers. Eh, this game is fairly hard to describe. Just see the actual page when its made to see how these ideas actually combine xD Blade's Quest This game is coming back. Despite being POKEMON RECOLOR MANIA people actually liked it, and it will be making its return. Most of the plot has been finished, as well as the playable cast, so this game shouldn't take too much longer before completion. Fyre: the Flame Burns Again Also getting rebooted. It'll take a bit longer than Blade as it is still in its infancy. Enough said, really... Day 2 F-Zero Turbo The reboot to the F-Zero series. It will have an expanded cast of characters from the previous games, and the same 30-racer chaos. There will be up to 8-player multiplayer, using a combination of all the Wii U's controllers. There will also be an online racing/battle mode, too, with the same extreme amount of racers. Fantendo Fighters DLC is comng. Nuff said. Goomy X/Amiibo X The Goomy X is a system created by Goomy Inc. It is both a console and handheld, as both systems come in one plus all the games have both a disc and a cartridge for both of the systems. The handheld can also be used to play the console system, like a Wii U gamepad, but this is optional. Amiibo X is useable using both of the systems, and they function the same as normal Amiibo. All of the canon amiibo work with the Goomy X, but fanon waves will be created just for the X. Day 3 Sonic Adventure 3 Only being made because of my desperate hope for a decent 3D Sonic game. Also no Shadow. The game plays similarly to the first game, with several characters who each have their own stories. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Fang (returning from a looooooong absence) are playable. The characters don't have vastly differing gameplay, unlike SA1/2, but their moves and abilities vastly differ. Donkey Kong 3DS A sequel to Donkey Kong 64. HE HAS NO STYLE HE HAS NO GRACE THIS KONG HAS A FUNNY FACE , that is more focused on combat than the prequel. DK, Diddy, Dixie, Chunky, Lanky, and Cranky are playable in this game. I don't have much to say about this tbh Day 4 PMD game Still can't think of a name XD, its, well, a PMD game. I'm having trouble explaining it because I've come up with p much nothing New Series It's a fighting game series. It uses Tektek because im garbage at art It's Eternika Don't worry, it's nothing like that game other than the fact that both are fighting games. It'll come tonight so I don't need to explain anything because you'll see it soonish Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015